Digimon: Test of Kindness
by BlueGem22
Summary: Ken got hurt from saving Kari and end up in a coma. Will Ken make it? Read and find out
1. The Dream & Accident

Digimon: Test of Kindness

Pairing: Ken and Kari

Summary: Ken got hurt from saving Kari and end up in a coma. Will Ken make it? Read and find out

**Chapter One: The Dream & Accident**

**Ichijouji Resident Nighttime**

**Ken's room**

Ken was asleep with Wormmon next to him.

An evil laughter can be heard in Ken's dream. He was muttering in his sleep.

"No I won't let you"

"_Haha very soon Ken, I will take over you mind again, you can't escape your past Ichijouji"_

"No" Ken yell, as he open his eye and shot up in bad panicking, and woke up Wormmon in the process.

"Ken, are you okay" Wormmon asked, worrying about Ken

Ken lay back down

"It's only a dream, it nothing"

A knock sounded at the door

"Ken, are you okay" his mother voice asked

"I'm fine mom, it only a dream" he replied back

"Alright then get some sleep" his mother said before she left.

Ken stare at the ceiling reminded himself that it was just a dream then he slowly drift back to sleep.

**In the Morning**

Ken got dressed and ready for school in his room.

"Hey Wormmon, would you like to come with me today" Ken asked Wormmon

"Sure why not" Wormmon replied, jumping into Ken's arm

Ken opens his dark blue bag

"I hope you don't mind staying in my bag"

"I don't mind at all" Wormmon said and then jump in the bag.

Ken got his stuff and left the house saying goodbye to his parent.

**At School**

During class lecture, Ken dozing off when the dream occur again.

"_You're mind is mine Ken"_

Ken woke up, all scared and decided to stay awake for the rest of the class lectures because he was afraid of going back to sleep. The class bell ring and everyone start leaving. Ken grabbed things and hurry out the class

"Ken wait" His teacher stopped him "I want to give back your test score"

"Thank you" Ken said, accepting it, bowing down at his teacher

"No problem, have a nice day Ken" his teacher said

"You too" Ken replied back

**Outside the School**

Ken was walking by himself. Wormmon pop out of Ken's bag.

"Ken, you having that dream in class again, right"

Ken looked down at Wormmon

"How did you know?"

"I always know you and understand you Ken" Wormmon replied

"I know you do" Ken smiles "But I don't know what that dream meant"

"Maybe you can tell me about it" Wormmon suggest

Ken nodded and told Wormmon about it.

"Wait up Ken" a girl voice called out to him

Ken turned around and saw Kari running toward him. She was running toward him that she notice a crack on the sidewalk, which she end up falling forward into Ken's arm.

Ken and Kari face both turn crimson from blushing

"Um I'm sorry" Kari apologize, getting out of Ken's arm

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Ken smiles and continue "What did you call me about?"

"Izzy want to see you at his place right now" Kari replied

"Okay I'll go to him right now" Ken said

"I'll be coming along if you don't mind" Kari shyly replied

Ken agreed and they begin to walk toward Izzy's place. As they cross the street, Ken felt something weird. Going with his instinct, he push Kari away toward the curb in front of Izzy's building and ended getting hit by a truck.

**TBC: Review**


	2. Ken in a coma

**Chapter Two: Ken in a coma**

Kari was walking next to Ken, thinking. In her mind, she has lots of thing going on like homework, digital world, etc. She glances over and notices that Ken was also thinking to himself too, which made her wonder what he was thinking about. Another thing that she notices was that Ken didn't have much sleep. Kari wanted to say something, but her mouth never open to say a word. She rather let me tell her when he ready and need a friend to talk to.

She was still thinking when she felt someone push her from behind toward the curb.

"Huh, what going on"

She landed on the curb safety.

"Kari, what's going" Gatomon voice asked from her bag

Kari looked over and just in time to see Ken got hit by the truck

"KEN"

She rushed over to Ken side, trying to wake him up.

"Ken, wake up"

She checks his pulse and received a weak one.

Wormmon pop out the bag and went over to Ken

"Ken, please wake up"

Kari pulled out her cell phone and dial 911.

_Please be alright Ken _she told herself

Meanwhile Tai and Davis were walking to Izzy's place when they heard Kari scream.

They look at each other, thinking the same thing

"Kari" they in unison and took off running

They reach at the scene where Kari was and saw Ken unconscious on the ground in her arm.

"KEN" Davis rushed over to check on his friend

"Kari, tell me what happen" Tai talked to Kari

"He saved me" Kari calmly replied

Tai knew that Kari is being strong and trying hide emotion, but he can tell that she want to cry. He put a hand on her shoulder.

The ambulance arrived and took Ken to the hospital.

Tai, Kari, and Davis are now in the waiting room when the others show up. Davis is holding demiveemon while Kari was holding wormmon, who has tear in his eye. Gatoman was sitting next to Kari.

"How's Ken" Yolei was the first person to asked

Kari shook her head

"We don't know yet"

Yolei touch sit down and touch Kari's shoulder. She was also worried about Ken and hope that he would be okay.

Izzy walked over to Tai

"I felt this is my fault, if I didn't ask him to come over then this wouldn't happen"

Tai shook his head

"Izzy, it's not your fault

The room was silent, no one say. Each faces has a worried expression on it.

"Don't worry guys, Ken will be okay" Davis said, trying to cheer everyone

"Davis's right," everyone looked at Tai "We need to believe that Ken will make it. He's in there fighting for his life"

Everyone sat down, silently. TK sat next to Kari, putting on hand on Kari, comforting her

"Ken, is going to be okay"

Later on the doctor came out and told everyone that Ken is okay, but he's in a coma. He also mentions Ken was lucky that he was brought to hospital in time, otherwise he would be in danger" Everyone thanks the doctor and left to go see Ken.

**TBC: Review!**

**Whew, Ken is safe, let just hope he will wake up.**


	3. Where am I?

**Chapter 3: Where Am I?**

Ken woke up and found himself in the middle of a desert. His head was pounding.

"Where am I?"

The last thing he remembered was walking with Kari to Izzy's Place when he got hit by a truck. He did save Kari so he knew she was okay. The question right now is why is he here? He was walking around, looking for clue to where he was

"_Great I'm in the desert, and Wormmon is not here. I wonder how I'm going to get home, wait I can message the others to see what's going on"_

He pulled out his D-3 terminal "Great the battery is out" He put it back in his pocket and continue to walk. The surrounding was starting get familiar to Ken when an evil laugh echo faraway

"Huh" He looked around "Who's there?"

The evil laugh sound familiar to him

"What's the matter Ken, you don't recognize where you are?" the evil voice asked

Ken was frustrated trying to figure out where the voice was coming

"WHO ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD"

The evil laugh sound again

"Come up over the hill and you will find out, it may shock you"

Ken run up the hill fast and came upon a similar scene. His eye widen when he realize where he was.

"See something familiar Ken" evil voice asked, this time, the is voice is closer

He looked around for that voice, when his eye land on the figure standing with his hand touching something

"No it couldn't be" Ken eye widen" Control Spires"

"YES" The figure walked toward "And it getting even worst"

Ken was froze in place when he recognize the voice

The figure came out from the dark, revealing his outfits

"YOU," Ken recognize the outfits "It's impossible you can't be"

Everyone was gathered around Ken's bed. His head was bandage, purple bruise on his cheek. Oxygen mask placed over Ken's mouth. Yolei has her hand over her mouth.

The others was devastated to see Ken's condition.

**TBC: Who is this person? Any guesses**


	4. Kaiser Return

**Sorry for the late update. Oh by the way Chapter 1, 2, and 3 are being re-edit. Here the next chapter. Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter Four - Kaiser Return**

Ken was shocked to see the person standing in front of him was actually him but as Kaiser. "You can't be, it's impossible" Still not believing what he was seeing.

"Oh but it is," Kaiser walked up to him "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not dreaming either".

Ken backed away shaking his head "This isn't real at all".

"What's the matter; you can't face that fact that this is real. C'mon you were once me planning to take over Digital world"

Ken snarled and balled up his fists.

Kaiser smirked and folds his arms "What a temper? Don't worry about them because right now you should be worrying about yourself"

Ken stares at Kaiser wondering what he meant "What's the supposed to mean?"

"It means only one us will get out alive," Kaiser replied with a smirked.

Ken's eye widen when he realizes what Kaiser's plan was "What ever your plans are, it's not going happen. Not when I'm here. I'm going to stop you," He assured.

Kaiser smiles and asked "Oh… and how are you going to stop me?"

Ken tighten his fist

Kaiser pulled out a whip rope behind his back "Let's it begin," He whacks the whip rope hard on the ground.

Ken notices the surrounding begins to changes "What's going on?" He looked back and forth confused.

"Let's the game begin," Kasier replied with an evil laughs.

After that everything becomes dark.

**Back at the Hospital**

Izzy, TK, Cody, Matt, Yolei, Kari, Tai, and Davis were in Ken's room staring at Ken. All faces were worried and sad. Kari was sitting in a chair next to Ken's bed with Wormmon on her lap and Gotomon by her side. Yolei was on the other side of bed _"C'mon Ken wake up"_

"_You can do this. I believe in you Ken,"_ Davis thought.

A nurse walked in "I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hour is almost over. Only four people can stay," she informs them and then left.

Tai went over to Kari and put his hand on her shoulder "We should go home"

Kari shook her head "I want to stay"

The truth is Kari doesn't want leave Ken after what happened. She still blames herself for what happened to Ken "It's my fault, I should have pay attention to road".

"It's not your fault Kari, you never want this to happen," Tai comforts his little sister.

"Tai is right Kari,' Tai and Kari turn and looked at Izzy "From the information I gather from the police, the truck lost control due to a brake problem which ended up hitting Ken. So it's not your fault".

Kari looked away "Still I could have pay attention to the road".

Davis walked over to Kari "Ken is going to make it Kari. He's strong and can fight this"

"How can you be sure Davis?" Yolei asked.

"I don't because I believe that Ken can fight this," Davis replied.

"Davis is right, we should be strong for Ken and believe that he can do it," TK agreed.

Everyone in the room nodded

Matt looked at his watch "I should get going because I have to get home before my dad does"

"Me too," Izzy looked at his watch also "I'll come back tomorrow"

"I wish I can stay, but I have to get home before my mom worries about me," TK explained.

"It's alright TK," Tai replied.

TK, Matt, and Izzy said goodbye and then left leaving Davis, Tai, and Yolei with Kari.

"I guess I'll give mom a call to let her know that we won't be home," Tai said and left out to make a phone call.

Davis pulled up a chair for Yolei "Here"

Yolei turns and looked at Davis "Thank you" she said and then sat down with Borromon in her arm.

Davis then pulled up a chair for him and Tai next to Kari. He sat down next to Yolei and looked at Ken. Demiveemon jumps up and sat in Davis's lap staring also at Ken. Tai return back into room and sat next to Kari putting a hand on Kari's shoulder "Everything is going to be okay Kari".

**Ken's Coma**

Ken woke up and notices he was in different place "Where am I?"

He got up and looked around when suddenly he realize where he was "The Digital World," he muttered. He then notices Kaiser was no where to be seen _"Where did he go?" _ Before he can get an answer, he got interrupted.

"There he is," a voice shouted.

He looked up and was shock to see the person coming toward him "Davis?"

Soon others were following behind him. Ken relaxed when he sees his friends _"Boy I'm glad to see you guys" _he thought.

"Where did you run off to?" Davis asked when he stopped in front of Ken.

Ken smiles "Long story"

Davis puts his hand behind his head and chuckles "Well you can tell me all about it when we get back to the real world"

"C'mon let's go," TK said.

Ken was about to follows them when he notices something was not right "Wait, were Kari?" He looked around.

**TBC: So what do you think? Review!**


End file.
